Alas the Great Bell Tolls
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Ja'far had only one job; Go in, say his peace, and get out before things got awkward. Of course, things got awkward.


**SinJa AU week day five: Fairy Tale. Based on Cinderella.**

Ja'far regretted his plan as soon as it had been put into action, especially because it was based on a _fucking fairy tale Yamraiha told him._

"You know, when you suggested this, I didn't actually believe you'd go through with it," Yamraiha muttered, preparing the potion for him, "Much less to this extent."

"Honestly, I didn't either." Ja'far responded, sitting in her lab with a pile of clothes next to him, Pisti sitting across the room watching carefully.

"So, Yamu, are you sure you can make him fit the outfit properly?"

"Positive. Now, Ja'far, you're going to feel lightheaded, and your hair is going to be a lot longer, but this will all wear off in a few hours, so you'll have to move fast."

"Of course."

"Go change into the small robe while I pour this for you, okay?"

Ja'far nodded and went into the other room, changing as quickly as he could, before Yamraiha walked in with a small vial and a pile of clothes in her arms, and he was bare save for the silky robe wrapped around him, and his household vessel.

"Now, Ja'far, this is gonna be uncomfortable, and then I'm going to have to cut your hair… Take off your knives, he'll recognize them."

"Yamraiha…" Ja'far almost growled, clutching his arms over his wires. He hated being without them, but he knew she had a point. So, reluctantly, he removed them and took the small vial of black liquid from the witch's hand.

"Sit down before you drink that." She advised, setting the clothes down on a nearby table.

Ja'far did as advised, popped the cork off the vial, and drank it. He would have wretched at the awful taste, but if he were honest, he'd had worse. It felt almost as if it were slithering down his throat, seeping into his body, and invading it.

For a minute or so, he sat there in silence, waiting for something to happen, and then a feeling of weightlessness and numbness spread throughout his body, and he couldn't move or feel anything; as if nothing were touching him.

And when this passed, Ja'far attempted to steady himself from falling forwards. His chest felt heavier, his head as well, almost like when Yamraiha made his hair grow exponentially.

It had worked. Ja'far was now a female, for a matter of hours. And, judging by the sound of festivities outside, just in time.

Quickly, Ja'far shed the outer robe and carefully took the pile of clothes next to him and began dressing as much as he could while staying seated. The top was a band of fabric covering his breasts held up by silver beaded string like straps with a sheer fabric coming down from said straps, silver arm cuffs, and a facial veil which he slipped under the large mass of hair he now possessed and placed atop his nose, letting it come down over the bottom half of his face. He finished the top half with his red stone headdress which he wore every day, and sheer fabric tied to his wrists and upper arms in a matching blue to the veil, making them look like wings.

Carefully he stood so he could slip the skirt and undergarments on, letting them settle low on his hips, teasingly close to showing something it shouldn't. The skirt was a cream color matching his robes, and was sheer from his thighs down to his ankles. He unclasped the silver hip accessory which elegantly fell from his hipbone down to the beginning of his thighs, with little green flowers inside.

The chains, a poor excuse for shoes Ja'far admitted, were last, before Yamraiha came in and made him look more feminine.

The hair fell down to his waist now instead of his knees, it's natural curls and bounce making it seem slightly shorter, and some fell over his shoulders elegantly.

Yamraiha gave him a cream to put over his scars to make them vanish, and he was ready to go.

Walking into the courtyard, Ja'far felt the eyes of most of the men on him. Well, entering the maharagon festival with the only two female generals will cause that, Ja'far assumed, trying to act confident even if he didn't feel it.

This body was unfamiliar to him and he prayed he could get his confession over with before the potion wore off. It didn't change much of his physical appearance, he could attest that to already looking like a girl, but he felt off.

"He's right over there, Ja'far, just go!" Pisti said, nudging Ja'far with a giggle.

Summoning all the courage he could, Ja'far walked over to his king and sat himself on his lap, noting the other girls left as soon as he entered the vicinity.

"Well, who might you be?" Sinbad asked, looking Ja'far up and down.

"My name is Jana, King Sinbad." Ja'far responded, using the name of one of his subordinates simply because he couldn't think of anything else.

"What a beautiful name… Tell me, where are you from? I've never seen you here before, though you do resemble my general."

"I'm from up north, your majesty, I can assure there's no relation. And, as for why you haven't seen me here… I have only recently come to Sindria."

It took him a second to think of a lie, but he knew that second gave Sinbad the knowledge that he was lying.

"Ah, welcome then. Have you been enjoying your time here?" Sinbad asked, playing along with the lie.

"I have, sir. But… I do have a confession to make."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow curiously, and Ja'far was about to continue his confession, when the music suddenly picked up. Ja'far knew this song, it was meant for everyone to get up and dance to the soothing drums and flutes.

"Hold that thought, Ma'am." Sinbad smiled, gently grabbing Ja'far and standing, before beginning to dance with him.

"I-Your Majesty—What are you doing?!" Ja'far asked, flustered and bright red by now. This was more than he could have hoped for.

"Hmm? I'm dancing, what's it look like I'm doing?"

"I know what we're doing, why are we doing it?"

"Oh, wow. You sound like Ja'far now, too!" Sinbad laughed, "We're dancing because it's tradition, miss. Now, what is it you were saying?"

 _'_ _It's now or never, Ja'far…'_ he thought, before summoning all the courage he had in his body.

"I… I love you, my king. I have for years, no matter if I've been here or not. I'm not asking for a relationship of any kind, I promise, I just… Felt I needed to get it off my chest."

Sinbad looked down at him, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings, Jana. I hope you won't think lesser of me." He gently kissed Ja'far's hand, his lips soft.

"I…-" Ja'far didn't finish his sentence, an odd feeling of loneliness and hurt welling from inside of him. He pushed Sinbad away from himself, feeling his eyes well up with tears. Why were his emotions so much stronger now? Probably because of the potion…

Ja'far started running off, but Sinbad caught his wrist and Ja'far's headdress fell off as he struggled against the man.

"Let me go!"

"Ma'am, I—"  
"Let her go, Sinbad!" Yamraiha yelled, and suddenly Sinbad was doused in water and let go of Ja'far's wrist, and he ran off into the palace with Yamraiha's yelling and the music in the background, and hid in his room.

There, until he changed back, he cried.

And when he did change back, the great bell had just tolled midnight, and he felt too drained to do anything other than change, cut his hair back to its normal length, noting that his household vessel was laying on the nightstand, then fall asleep.

When the sun rose, it took Ja'far longer than usual to pull himself from his bed, and he could feel his tear tracks from the previous night.

Taking care of his usual routine, he got dressed, went into the bathroom, and washed his face after doing his business, before he went and woke up his king.

"Sinbad, time to get up." He said once he entered, closing the door behind him, a pang in his heart at seeing the man.

"Five more minutes, Ja'far…." Sinbad moaned, curling up in his, for once, empty bed.

"No. Just because you stayed up drinking does not mean you get a pass to sleep in." Ja'far huffed, going over to his king and grabbing his arm to pull him out of bed by force if necessary.

"Okay, okay!" Sinbad responded, shaking off Ja'far's hold and sitting up.

The smaller man smiled at that, going to go prepare his king's outfit for the day, when he was pulled back into the bed by his wrist.

"Ja'far, I think you forgot something last night." Sinbad said, holding up the headdress he'd given the smaller man so long ago, but had been dropped the previous night, in one hand, the other holding Ja'far's and bringing it to his lips.

"I- Sin—"

"By the way, the reason I couldn't return _Jana's_ feelings, is because I have those feelings for _Ja'far._ " Sinbad murmured against the back of Ja'far's hand, watching the pale man's face flush.

"Sin… I…"

"I love you Ja'far, what do you say to that?"

Ja'far didn't answer, except he leaned forward and kissed the man. Sinbad was slightly shocked, but mostly pleased by the look of things.

"Well, I didn't expect that… Say, what would I have to do to get you to take that potion again?"

Sinbad was wrapped in red wires before he could say another word, and was promptly electrocuted.


End file.
